Princess
by TiCkLeDpInK22
Summary: Once upon a year gone by, she saw herself give in. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw what could have been,' That's right, Rory saw what could have been way too late, and she could do nothing about it. Second song fic of series. TRORY.


Disclaimer- I own a letter certifying me a place in the class of 2009.

Reviewers of Trouble of the Heart- You guys rock my world so much. I want to thank you all for the support. I really hope I update soon. I'm in a little rut (or you can just call it lazy). Well, my uncle's been sick, and I've had exams, and other crap. So, this is my muse kicking in saying "Hey, give the masses something to tide them over until you can get off your butt and write!" This is actually a song fic, and it's called Prince by Vanessa Carlton. However, it makes better sense to use it as "princess" and you will all see why. So, i am not putting princess in quotes, I am telling you now. I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. This is Run Away Little Boy, to my liking.

**Princess**

Rory was walking out of English Lit and Tristan was in close pursuit behind her. "Mary! Wait up." Rory sighed and turned around.

"Yes Tristan?"

"I just wanted to give you a little gift basket. Now, you have to promise to be a good girl and wait to open it until you get home." Tristan dangled a basket covered in paper, non see-through paper with Rory's luck. Her curiousity got the best of her.

"Let me guess what's in it, a thong and nothing else?"

"I wish darling, but it's for the play tonight." Tristan gave it to her, and she scowled.

"You're incredibly crude. Now, I'm going to miss my bus if I keep talking to people I really don't want to." Rory huffed.

"Remember," he said walking backwards away from her, "wait until you get home." Rory rolled her eyes and shoved the basket in her backpack. She walked over to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. She quickened her pace and sat down. It was going to be a very long half hour.

Rory ran into her house and threw her backpack on her bed. She ripped off the paper and explored the basket's contents. She picked up a box of Altoids with a PostIt saying, "Just being careful." She rolled her eyes and picked up a chapstick. "I've had a bad experience with flaky lips. EWW." Rory laughed, and then picked up a copy of Romeo and Juliet, "Remember : Paris." Rory sighed and put the book on her shelf. She truly wished Dean wasn't coming that night. It was hard enough to rehearse with him there, but now in front of tons of people AND Dean was just torture. Well, what could she do about it?

"Rory! Are you home?" Lorelai's screeches ran through the house.

"In my room." She replied. Lorelai opened the door, huffing.

"Ok, good, because I had a really bad day. Michel was being terrible today! A really sweet couple that was here a few months ago came back, because they loved the Inn, and to my surprise, Michel. Michel was being so rude, and those poor people, were heartbroken. Do you know how many free desserts I had to throw in?" Lorelai sighed.

"Poor you. Well, I have to get dressed now." Rory said, with a hint in her voice.

"Why?" Lorelai wondered.

"Well I do have to be there at 5:30, and you take forever to get ready, so I figured, hey, might as well get ready now." Rory explained.

"Meanie." Lorelai stuck out her tongue and shut the door behind her. Rory found her dress, put it on, and put on her very special veily hat thing (psst... anyone know what that's called) that Lorelai made proudly.

Rory was right, Lorelai did take forever to get ready and they were barely on time. However, Tristan wasn't. Rory didn't worry. I mean, it _was_ Tristan we were talking about here. He's never on time. But their scene was at 7:45, and when 7:30 came around, Rory was panicked. They searched everywhere, and Rory finally slumped on the floor, leaning against a locker. She pulled the chapstick and altoids out of her pocket. She popped an Altoid in and smothered on the chapstick.

"Well, glad to see those came into use." Tristan said cockily.

"Oh thank God you're here. Paris! Tristan's here!" Rory exclaimed and Paris ran in.

"Not for long." Tristan sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Paris yelled.

"My dad pulled me out of school." Tristan winced, knowing the next thing he would hear.

"AND WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" Paris was now beat red and fuming.

"My grades, they suck. And the fact that I was caught stealing." Tristan again winced.

"YOU IDIOT!" Paris ran off, stomping.

"What did you steal? I mean, did you really need to steal?" Rory asked.

"Well yeah, they don't sell cigarettes to minors." Tristan pointed out.

"You are unbelievable. So, where are you going?" Rory asked.

"Military school in North Carolina." Tristan replied.

"Oh." That was all Rory could say, knowing he could never come back. She was speechless, I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Well, I gotta get running. Dad's waiting outside. Take care of yourself. Mary." Tristan turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rory yelled. Tristan turned around again and was silent. They both stared at each other, at opposite ends of the hall. Rory just shook her head, and started to walk away when she heard singing.

_Willing and able to run_

_I am willing and able, _

_I'm able to come_

Rory turned around and saw it was Tristan singing.

_And if I want for you now_

_Would you come_

_Would you run_

_Would you bring it back around_

_Oh baby, how_

_If it all went away, _

_Nothing left to say_

_Would you fight it or would you lay down_

_At the hand of your God could you see the light._

_Oh princess, can't you see what's been found_

_Willing and able to run_

_Willing and able to come_

Rory walked over to him, and said "Is this what I think it means?"

"You betcha."

"So, are you really going to military school?" Rory asked, kind of sad.

"No."

"So, it was all a joke?" Rory was beginning to cry.

"Now now, don't cry. It was just to see what you would do without me if I left, and I think I know the answer." Tristan soothed Rory with a stroke down her arm.

"I bet you do."

A/N- Well, I hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. And if the grammar and spelling sucks, I'm sorry. My SpellCheck isn't working. So, deal with it, JK. Review please, and tell me what you think.


End file.
